


Stuck in Danganronpa

by CringyKat



Series: Trapped [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyKat/pseuds/CringyKat
Summary: Alya Heart gets trapped in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Shes worried for her life but eventually calms down and tries to adapt. Will she find someone she likes that wont die? Will she even survive?
Series: Trapped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895056
Kudos: 1





	Stuck in Danganronpa

"I'm heading off to work Alya! Make sure to clean up and feed yourself and Emma! I love you!" My mom says, heading out the door and locking it. I head to the kitchen and start making sandwiches. "Emma come downstairs and eat some food!" I yell up the stairs. "Coming!" She yells back, running down stairs. "No running, you'll trip and fall." I say as she sits down. "Okay!" She says, digging in to her sandwich as I set it down.

I head to the living room and pop in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc into the playstation so I can play it for the 4th time. "Can I watch?" Emma asks once she finished her sandwich. "No, I'm sorry Emma. It's bloody, and you dont like bloody stuff." I say, ruffling her hair. "Oh...okay. I love you sissy!" She says, hugging my arm. "Love you Bug." I say as she runs up the stairs.

I focus back onto the game, but apparently not well enough, as I pass out after hours of playing.

I wake up in an empty classroom. I look around and notice the time. It was about 6:00 am. I look on the desk I am sleeping at and see an invitation to Hope's Peak academy. It says there is an assembly at 8:00 am. I was pretty bored so I head over to the gym. It was once I got in that I noticed I was wearing a crop top and shorts and was freezing.

Once I got in, I saw Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Taka, Celeste, Toko, and Junko. I sat down against the wall and shivered from how cold it was. "Wake me up when everyone else gets here." I say, curling up against the wall to heat myself up.

"7 people now." I hear Byakuya mutter. "More like 6 and a half" Junko giggles. I just sigh at the statement and ignore it.

"Dont you dare sleep or sit down. This is supposed to be an assembly, have some respect." Taka says, forcing me to stand up by my arm. "Let go or I'll cut your arm off." I say, realizes I have some knives on me, so I reach for them. He sees this and let's go. "You shouldn't threaten people like that, it could get you into trouble." He says, backing away and goes to the rest of the group. "I'll let you know when I care." I say, sitting back down and shivering from the cold again.

"Are you a whore? Why are you wearing stuff so short? You must be freezing liek that, but karma." I hear Toko say. "You're so childish." Byakuya says, which shuts Toko up.

After a few minutes, Kirigiri walks in yawning. After a while, Mondo, Sayaka, Hifumi, and Leon walk in.

I hear someone walk up to me so I look up at them and glare. I stop glaring once I realize its Yasuhiro though. "AAAEEECK" He screams, jumping away. "Sorry, I thought you were the goody-two-shoes brat. What's up?" I say, looking at him. "You looked kinda cold so here." He says, throwing his jacket on me, keeping his distance. I blushed at this and looked away. "Thanks but I think I'll be fine without it." I say, handing his jacket back, or more like trying to. "Its fine, keep it until you can get one." He says, backing away to the rest of the group. I blushed harder and put it on, huddling in the jacket. _If you couldnt tell I might have a gigantic crush on Yasuhiro. You didnt hear this from me though...you heard it from a ghost wOoOoO._

After a little while longer, everyone else showed up, including Makoto. "What's going on?" He asks, seeing everybody in a group, then seeing me sitting at the wall. "What took you so long? You are late!" Taka yells at Makoto. I stand up, which is then that I realize how short I am and how big Yasuhiro's jacket really is.

Everyone laughs for a bit as we wait for what was the start of the most terrible experience we've all ever had.

(Time skip to end of introductions)

"So I guess it's my turn. My name is Alya Heart and I guess I have two ultimate mixed into one? I am the ultimate Impersonator! Why I say it's two is because while I am impersonating someone, they are forced to be honest, which forces me to be honest as well. It's hard to explain." I say, just trying to get everything out. "That's boring." Leon says, sighing.

We end up splitting up to go search the school. I team up with Yasuhiro and Chihiro. "So I have a small question." Chihiro finally pipes up. "Hm? What's up?" I ask, facing her. "Why is your jacket so big on you?" She asks. "Uhh it's not actually mine!" I say, smiling. "Its mine." Yasuhiro says, turning to Chihiro for a second before opening the doors to the kitchen. "So are you two dating? Do you guys know eachother from before?" She asks. "Oh no, I was just cold." I say. I turn away from them and start searching in cabinets to hide my face. "So you arent dating?" She asks. "N-no we arent." I stutter. I hit myself in the head for stuttering like an idiot.

After we finish searching we head to the cafeteria to meet up and give updates on what we found. I sit down in a chair and curl up in the jacket. "You sure seem to like that jacket." Mondo says, snickering. "Ya I'm cold. What did you expect me to say to that?" I ask, giving him a 'are you dumb' face. "I dont know, "oh i-im in love and th-this is the closest way I can be with him" or something like that." Mondo says. "I am not so you can shut up. Your dumb hair must have made you dumb as well." I say, turning away. "My hair is dumb? At least it doesnt go all the way down to my butt." He says, pointing to my hair. "At least I'm not built like a tree." I retort. "Tree? At least I'm not dead built like a baked bean. Are you even in high school?" He yells. "A baked be- A BAKED BEAN?" I glare at him, bolting up from my chair.

Yasuhiro immediately comes behind me and holds me back, which pulls me off the floor. I get one of my shoes halfway off and kick it at him, but he catches it. "BAKED BEAN THAT!" I kick the other one at him and it thankfully hits him, right in the lung. "BAKED BEAN THAT BITCH!" I yell as he doubles over from the impact.

Makoto and Sayaka burst in, probably from the commotion. "What the heck is going on?" Makoto yells. Its then he notices me being held back by Yasuhiro and Asahina patting Mondo's back as hes in a heap on the ground. "What happened?" He asks Sakura. "Long story short, Alya kicked her shoe at Mondo and it hit his lung." She says. He nods and goes over to Mondo.

Mondo gets up and stares at me. I scream and squirm my way out of Yasuhiro's grip. I bolt out of the door amd go running in the opposite direction, getting a confused stare from Kirigiri as she walks back to the cafeteria.

(Time skip)

I wake up in what seems to be my bed for the time being. "Oh my god finally, you're awake. Are you okay?" I look over to see Yasuhiro and Chihiro sitting next to my bed. I look at the time and see it's almost 5:30 pm. It was around 2:00 pm the last time I checked.

"What happened?" I asked. My head was pounding. "Maybe you shouldnt sit up." Chihiro says, holding my should. I shrug it off and sit up anyways, making the headache worse. "Seriously though, what happened?" I asked again. "You dont remember?" Yasuhiro looked worried. "No, why?" I look at him, concern flooding his face. "After you ran out of the cafeteria, Mondo quickly caught up, and accidentally knocked you over. Hes apologized a hundred times, saying he meant to pick you up. You hit your head pretty hard. It started bleeding." Yasuhiro said, squirming from the memories. I nod, the memories coming back.

~Flashback~

"STAY AWAY!" I yell, trying to get away from Mondo. I feel something hit my back and I go stumbling forward. I hit the ground pretty hard and I hear yelling all around me. "OH MY GOD IS SHE OKAY?" "Alya I'm so sorry I didnt mean this please be okay!" "Get her to the nurse's office, we have to make sure she survives." "Get some bandages!" "Hurry!" I then blacked out.

~End of flashback~

"We have to get back to the cafeteria for dinner soon. Will you be okay being here?" Chihiro says. "I can go with you guys. I'm fine." I say. I notice that I still have Yasuhiro's jacket on, but he has a different one on. I think he noticed me staring, because he looked at me questioningly. "Oh. You seemed to like the jacket so I just got a new one." He say, patting my head. I wince a bit, but try not to think about the pain.

I get up and notice my hair is in poorly done buns. I take them out and just leave my hair down. Chihiro and Yasuhiro just look at me. "What?" I ask. "Your hair. It's so long." Chihiro says. "Its pretty." Yasuhiro says. I blush at that and open the door so I can escape the conversation.

Once we get to the cafeteria, everyone just stares at me. "Are you okay Alya?" Makoto asks, coming up to me. "Ya I'm fine. I'll be better once I get some food though. I'm starving." I say, sitting down in a chair at the edge of the table. We eat and discuss what we found during our searches. We also discuss rules for the nighttime and what we would be doing.

(Time skip)

"Alya I'm really sorry about what happened." Mondo says, kind of angrily. He was probably embarrassed. "Its fine! I know you didnt mean to!" I say, smiling and patting his back. I go back to my room and take a shower so I could clean up. Today was exhausting. Imagine what tomorrow is going to be like after the investigation and trial.


End file.
